


概率生存战略

by NythelStar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NythelStar/pseuds/NythelStar
Summary: 本文赠予我的朋友Sothis，祝你生日快乐。随时可能对已发布的前文做改动。





	概率生存战略

**Author's Note:**

> 本文赠予我的朋友Sothis，祝你生日快乐。  
> 随时可能对已发布的前文做改动。

“余下的可以给我吗，法兰西的皇帝？”

循着暖光灯下反射的金色光线，我见到那只被覆骨骼纹路的手，顺势将手中的面包刀柄递过去。名为迦尔纳的男人并不拒绝，却转而将刀具放归收纳架、直接抓取了余下约等于我盘子里这块五倍体积的法棍面包。休息日的早餐供应时刻相当漫长，此刻活跃的从者若非出于自身习惯便是仍有职务在身，三两从者的偶而的谈话声远不足以让厅内变得聒噪。

“香蕉牛奶还是咖啡？”公共食堂里最乐于营业的厨房从者玉藻猫大概是依照惯例，将早已备好的咖喱罐安放在迦尔纳的托盘上，对方则带着投喂邻家猫咪的神情在取餐台旁多放了一串闲古铃，“后面的伙伴，你是跟他一起的喵？”

“算是吧。”反正也无需寻找接近新搭档的借口，“女士，请给我咖啡，什么都不加。”

“看来你们今天也有不能松懈的理由——小心烫到。”玉藻猫忽然压低了声线，用巨大的猫爪挡在一旁神神秘秘地对我说，“别看那家伙还是一副没有睡醒的样子，真刀真枪干起来可总是精神百倍。”

“倒也不是还有组合任务，”我说，“今天的工作只是对于我个人而言的。”

时间回溯到六个小时以前。新任务在周末之前就已经发放下去，简单浏览过一遍便知道并不是什么充满艰难险阻的差事，但搭档并非我所熟识的职阶。署名为格兰·卡瓦洛的发送者不忘在显眼的飞吻和心形表情符号中间额外强调了分配给我的领队职务，“只要有你这样的效率厨在，出发之前胜局就已定下了吧？”控制室内这位年少的莱昂纳多·达·芬奇暂时容许自己稍稍放下正在处理的资料，终于打破了过于怪异的沉默，“所以，我亲爱的拿破莱奥涅，是什么叫你担心成这样呢？”开口谈话是个好预兆，看来她打算在日期已经变更到星期六的午夜时刻收受一袋彩虹小马饼干和一杯新鲜热可可的贿赂。她随后就端起马克杯啜饮了一小口，隔着一小片蒸汽缓慢地眯起蓝眼睛，与此同时左手仍在飞速盲敲虚拟按键。行贿人感到正在被一只连抓挠黑板都格外矜持讨喜的长毛猫逼供。

“向我透露作战名单。”我说。需要磨合一支擅长快速解决复数神性敌方的队伍，理论上无需多想便能把人员构成猜出十之八九，然而多一重确凿的证据仍是必要，“我需要确保每个人都得到最大限度的关照。虽说你我从者仰赖的唯有魔力供给，但毕竟行动于此刻此处也等同于临时的复生，说战斗中完全不需要感到安心那是鬼扯。如果任务内容与行动人员之间存在不能弥合的矛盾，则会由我主张提前更换。”

“独裁思维。”小莱昂纳多皱了皱湿润的鼻子，“倒也不是什么有违良知的事情，听起来并不令人讨厌——”

“谢啦。所以——”

“——所以你把莫德雷德塞进炮筒的事情在圆桌会议上被讨论了？”抵着桌面，饼干包装袋在她的弯折下翘起一个完美的等腰直角三角形。

“不是。”

“伊凡雷帝发现了你错放到他克里姆林宫模型旁边的火炮图鉴？”

“根本没这回事。”

“刚刚狩猎过超巨大龙种的杰克扑上去跟你打招呼的时候你吐到她鞋子上了？”

“我分明有做到及时抵达路径最短的卫生间……！”总不至于辜负敏捷A的评价结果。

“那就算是天才如我也想不出来有什么事是拿破仑皇帝陛下不能在打照面当天马上正式解决的了！”小莱昂纳多哀嚎着，推了下桌沿让座椅绕回正对控制台的位置，“如果首发队员没有特殊要求，支援阵容基本就是随机前来观战修习的嘛。难道还能是对神性特攻当中持有对敌方全体宝具的人选有问题？”

“问题正在于此。”

“欸？”

“恕我直言，迦尔纳也在首发行动名单中吧？”

我仍记得那时。白昼无风时干燥的天空叫视野相当晴朗，黑夜却有沙尘将群星都湮没殆尽。唯一仍可仰赖的土地上则无尽蔓延着枯槁翻卷的脉管纹络，昭示这处曾有不息暗流。半神友人并不多言，高昂着头颅望向地平线，只在天光中见得分晓时提醒一句“准备展开宝具”。于是我见到从死亡之界复得苏生的人间太阳鲜血淋漓，血一直照射到那双已无异象的青碧眼眸里，光从雪色的鬓发间流淌下来，叫众生错以为能够像车轮一样带旅人遍行大地、像灯火一样将黑暗逐出前路的黄金耳坠正是太阳本貌。割耳者“毗迦尔多纳”，百闻不如一见。我与那位从者合作次数再少也足以知晓他的战斗能力无可指摘了，但不难想到那神迹实际上是一种出血反应。

“……看，就在这里。经过技术改进，分解黄金铠甲对灵基的伤害已经降到最低了。”小莱昂纳多从库中调出Lancer迦尔纳的灵基报告，“尽管如此，漏洞依然存在。”她遗憾道，“解除耳环仍有概率造成破坏，且因为是英灵自身携带的诅咒，并非纯粹的物理创伤，目前我们缺乏有效的抑止手段。”

“你了解我，能够提前抑止的事情我决不采取事后补救。”我在脑内擅自筛掉一些支援阵容的人选，“还有，工作时间就别在分屏上浏览无用的履历了。你在上面多叠十层窗口我也依然看得到上面写的是我的名字。”

“为什么要着急判定你的履历无用，幸运B先生？”莱昂纳多摸出一粒萍琪派饼干并弹射到了我的衣领上，相当随便地把滚动轴停在了事迹时间线上，“……1792年阿雅克修事件上报战争部的文件被战争爆发带来的巨量报告淹没，1793年土伦战役负伤没有招致感染，1798年前往埃及没有遇到英国海军的阻击，1799年往后……我且问你，你不觉得自己有时候幸运得远超评级范畴嘛？”

“哦。想把我的资料面板修改成D～EX我也完全没意见。”我说，“毕竟最终求得的平均数值根本无法体现波动幅度。”

“正因如此，又何必过多在意迦尔纳先生的最终幸运评级。在我从前任达·芬奇那里继承的从者记忆当中更没有幸运评级造成的个别事故记录。”此言不虚。她还是关掉了我的履历页，随后打开另一个界面，“不过，我准许了。”

“嗯？”而我尚且还在思索怎样才能说服一个念资料堪比高速咏唱的天才。

“既然是你所希望的，开个战前会议也不赖。”莱昂纳多在名称栏敲下一串鬼脸符号，最终点选“发送”，“有这份名单在手，普通友人的聊天时总不至于显得冒失吧。”


End file.
